Even The Biggest Stars Need A Little Love
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Continuation of The Maid Dare's alternate moment. Black*Star lends Maka his clothes after the fight and things get a little steamy. No lemons yet, but maybe soon...Jealous Soul! No official pairing yet.. SoMa Ma*Star
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I finally decided I would write this story ^_^ even if it does suck ass. Anyway this is a story that goes with The Maid Dare's alternate moment. Enjoy (hopefully) and maybe r&r ;) Also I only do ooc moments for the sake of my plot.**_

Tsubaki hurriedly helped shield the shorter girl from the boy's gazes much to their disappointment. Once they recovered from their anemic moments the got up and walked towards the others. Soul picked up a few pieces of the tattered outfit then opened his fingers to let them flutter back to the ground.

"Looks like you need some new clothes." He said flatly; clearly upset that his source of enjoyment for the past few days had been shredded.

"You can borrow mine if you'd like." Soul immediately bristled at Black*Star's offer.

"No thanks she can use mine."

"But Soul you'd be cold riding home on the motorcycle, also I don't want you getting sick." Indeed outside the sun was setting over Death City and the temperature was steadily dropping.

"Haha yah! A god like me never gets cold! So c'mon Maka lets go change." He grabbed her hand and began to march off to the bathroom when Soul's razor sharp voice cut through the air.

"Well if a god like you can stand a little cold then I'm sure you can stand stripping in front of your weapon and best friend. Plus Maka and I have seen each other in towels plenty of times so it wouldn't be as big a deal if it was with you." She uttered the last sentence a little snidely.

"Even gods need their privacy," His cold eyes narrowed over at his friend. Soul was about to shout some choice words at him when Tsubaki laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, he won't do anything to Maka I promise."

"Fine whatever." He growled angrily as Black*Star walked away, extremely smug at his triumph. Once the two made it to the girls bathroom Maka hid in one of the stalls.

"Maka why are you hiding?" Black*Star tried to open the door but she held it firmly in place.

"Because I don't want you to see me in my underwear you baka!"

"But I've seen it before," Black*Star whined. "Remember in fifth grade when the boys drenched you with the hose and you went to the office crying and they had to get you new clothes? And then I walked in to see if you were okay and you were changing." He blushed just as hard at that moment as he did that day in elementary school.

"Yah, and afterwards you got suspended for nearly beating those boys to death." Black*Star chuckled. After a minute of silence Maka sighed reluctantly and walked out of the bathroom stall. He was her childhood friend and as much as she didn't like the situation she he wouldn't do anything to upset or hurt her. When he saw her his previous blush reignited and he tried desperately to hide his face. "Lets get this over with." Maka said quietly. He nodded and began to take off his scarf and shirt which he handed to her. She raised her arms above her head to put the shirt on, making her chest stick out more. The color of Black*Star's face could have easily stalled traffic.

"You know you really aren't flat despite what I say." He said. The other meister froze and looked over at him in shock.

"Whaa?" She'd expected plenty of things to happen, and this was _definitely _not one of them!

"You heard me!" He said in embarrassment, his face _somehow_ getting redder. There was a moment of awkward silence then Maka recovered form her initial shock; quickly sliding the shirt down to cover her body. While she continued to change Black*Star stared at her out of the corner of his eye. _God she's beautiful. I mean I always knew she was beautiful but I never knew she was _this_ beautiful! She looks so adorable when she blushes it makes her lips look redder. Wait why am I thinking all this stuff? It's just Maka! Flat chested, bookworm, brainiac Maka! So why am I thinking about her. _Soon his mind was wandering again. _Woah when did she get those curves? And I swear her boobs were _never_ that big! _Then his mind slowly went down deeper into the gutter… _Her skin looks so soft, I wonder what it would feel like if we were..GAH! No Black*Star, _he scolded himself. _This is your childhood friend, you will NOT think about her that way! _Then he finally realized Maka was trying to talk to him.

"Hellooo~, Black*Star? You in there?" She was right in front of him, her inquisitive face inches away from his. His eyes zeroed in on her soft red lips and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips onto hers, effectively eliminating the distance between them. "MMPFTGIHJFTT!" She had never been kissed by a guy before and the feeling was very foreign and odd, but not unwelcome. It wasn't a gentle chaste kiss like she'd read about in so many romance novels but it wasn't an aggressive one either. At first she didn't like the pressure his lips put on hers or how warm lips were but in a few seconds she began to like it. And with that Maka sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He licked her bottom lip slowly making her gasp and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. She didn't respond at first but soon their tongues were tangled together and saliva was trickling down both of their chins.

Using his assassins stealth his dropped his hands from her waist and squeezed her ass making her moan loudly. He got a huge grin out of this and continued his ministrations to the blushing gasping blonde in his arms. The two of them were completely oblivious to the utterly furious albino who had peeked in to see what was taking so long. It was clear from his gaze that he was contemplating murder. _No way in hell is he getting away with this. _Soul thought angrily as he withdrew from the doorway and walked away.

_**Well there it is! Hope everyone enjoyed and will come back for more ;D I'm still deciding if I should make the over arching couple SoMa or Ma*Star :/ SoMa is familiar territory for me but I wanna heat what you people think! ;D So comment and tell me which you think I should do. *Plays emotional music.* Do it for the plot. **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy crap it's been forever since I've updated this but I'm back and hopefully this won't suck too badly ;)**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

Soul was scribbling music notes violently on a sheet of paper. Sometimes his anger would spike and the pen ripped a hole in the paper; cutting off the dark melody in progress. When he reached the end of the page he growled and balled up the paper, throwing it off into a dark corner in the black room. He heard a high pitched kind of growl and he slammed his head on the piano keys in annoyance. He recognized the voice behind the noise as that of the imp that lived inside his soul and he was not in the mood to see him or anyone else at the moment.

"What's with you kid?" He asked as he walked out of the shadows; he wore a sharp toothed scowl that matched Soul's, and the sheet music he'd thrown was stuck on one of his horns.

"Nothing," I hissed between clenched teeth. The imp sighed and took the speared wad of music off his horn and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Tut tut Soul, you know lying isn't good for you," He scolded. "Now why don't you tell me all about it?" Soul paused for a moment; then he started telling the little demon everything. He had no idea why he was doing it, but words were pouring out of his mouth like a facet. As the story progressed his face darkened and darkened. As Soul's speech came to a close the imp growled in annoyance. Soul raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Since when have you cared about my feelings?"

"I don't," He sneered. "But I do care when people mess with our stuff." Soul looked appalled.

"Maka is not _stuff_!" He shouted indignantly.

"Whatever you want to call her! She's ours and that egotistical little brat is trying to pry her away, and I'm not gonna tolerate it."

"Hey don't call Black*Star crap like that." He growled.

"Oh so now you're defending him? After what he did?"

"Although I hate what he did he's still my friend."

"Alright, so you're okay with your _friend_ taking what's rightfully ours, it's totally cool with you that your _friend _was feeling up you meister."

"Hey," Soul roared. "You shut up!"

"Alright I will, and you'll just sit around doing nothing but mope while that boy sweeps her right off her feet. You have fun with that!" And with that the demon turned and went on his way. Soul stared after him; maybe he was right.

"Wait," Soul called out, a look of complete desperation in his eyes. The demon turned, shocked at the sight that met him. "Please help me." A grin wormed its way onto his face as he walked back over to the teen.

"Excellent, let's get started shall we?"

(time skiiippp~ Maka's POV)

I sat in an armchair in the living room, book poised in my lap, but I couldn't focus. My mind was still swimming from the events in the bathroom last night. I still couldn't believe what Black*Star had done. I began thinking back to last night's events.

(Flashback my children!)

_Black*Star suddenly broke the kiss and I whimpered at the loss of his warm soft lips. He smiled warmly and cupped my cheek._

"_You're adorable, you know that?" He laid a soft peck on my lips. "But you can't go out there without pants on." He smirked and handed me his, leaving him in a pair of plain white boxers. Once I was dressed I made my way to the door, but I was stopped by a pair of warm, strong arms wrapping around my waist. The other meister nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck; his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin. "I love you Maka, I have since we were little." I paused. He…loved me? I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to upset him but I was so confused at the moment that I just didn't know how to respond. "I know this is all very sudden so I don't expect you to give me some answer, but please think about it." He gave me a lingering kiss on my neck then stepped away, allowing me to exit the restroom._

(And now we go back, to the future!)

I'd always thought Black*Star was really sweet and a great friend. But I'd never thought of him as a _boyfriend_. Though with the thought placed in my head it seemed sensible enough; Black*Star was an amazing guy and stood up for his friends and what he believed in. He never backed down from a fight, he was pretty funny, and his looks certainly didn't hurt him. Out of nowhere an image of my partner flitted through my head. I'd always had a bit of a crush on Soul, I mean who wouldn't. Most girls who met him swooned over his looks alone. But I'd been able to take a peek past his aloof surface to find the real guy underneath; the kind-hearted sensitive guy that most people never got to see.

But I'd always tried to ignore my feelings and keep our relationship professional. I could only imagine how Soul who feel if he knew about my crush; he'd be disgusted no doubt. If something like that happened we might never be able to resonate again. And no way would I get a different weapon. At that moment a certain albino decided to walk in, in nothing but his red and black boxers. I blushed madly.

"Soul what do you think you're doing?" I squeaked loudly.

"Getting a snack." He replied simply.

"And you are shirtless because…?"

"It's my house too right?" He smirked, showing off his pointy teeth. I nodded slowly then he bent over to check out what was in the fridge. I had no idea what I was doing but slowly, almost against my will, my eyes were drawn to his ass. You could tell it was toned even through the fabric of his underwear. I wondered what it would be like to touch those— _Woah woah hold up! Why in the world am I thinking those things?_ She was so lost in her frantic thoughts that she didn't notice Soul looking over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "See something you like?" I blushed so hard the tomato on the shelf behind Soul was probably jealous. I was flustered and had no idea what to say so I went into default mode.

"Maka chop!" My hard cover slammed into his cranium and he cried out in pain.

"Dammit Maka what was that for?"

"For being perverted!" When he heard this he recovered almost instantaneously; a wide, shark-toothed grin crawled onto his face and his crimson eyes lit up. He walked up to me and leaned down, his face mere inches from mine.

"I don't think you're in a position to call _me_ perverted."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked quickly. He put his legs on either side of me and began whispering in my ear.

"I know what you did with Black*Star last night Maka." I sat there paralyzed. How did he know? He must have sensed my terror through the link and I could practically _feel_ his smirk widen. "I came to check on you and I saw everything. That was very naughty of you Maka; I think you need to be punished." I tried to escape to no avail; he had me pinned against the chair's back and had more strength than I expected. His lips slammed onto mine causing me to gasp in shock. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and coax mine out to play. I let out a tiny moan as his tongue twisted around mine, he growled approvingly.

This was nothing like the kiss Black*Star gave me last night. Where his was soft and sweet Soul's was rough and passionate. It made a fire ignite in my stomach and it only became stronger with the words my weapon uttered next.

"This is mine," He nipped at my tongue and I whimpered at his rough handling. His wet tongue trailed down my neck making me shiver. Liking my reaction he licked up and down a few more times. "And so is that," While he sucked and bit at the skin on my neck his hands drifted lower and lower until they were squeezing my ass. "And these," He hissed out, annunciating each word with a squeeze. "Are definitely _mine_." I continued his ministrations for a few more minutes; knowing, and most likely thoroughly enjoying, that I was putty in his hands. Then he abruptly stopped, causing me to whine out pitifully. He weaved his fingers into my hair and pulled me close. "I love you Maka," He kissed my cheek affectionately, in much the same way Black*Star did the night before. "But I don't like sharing." And with that he left me alone and very confused.

_**Ta daaa! I can't write much right now, my teacher is watching me like a hawk O.o But I love you all and thanks for reading!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
